Pokemon: Rebooted
by ThePokemonmaster11
Summary: A boy, named Ash, with a dream to become a Pokemon Master sets out on his journey to achieve his dreams. We've all heard this, right? Wrong! As Ash "Red" Ketchum sets off with an old friend from school, Ash encounters his old childhood rival Gary "Blue" Oak and a mischievous thief who has an interest in legendary Pokemon.
1. New Begginings

I don't own anything. Pokemon is a game freak/Nintendo franchise.

/

Author's Note: As lame as it sounds for a high school senior to be reading Pokemon manga, I finished the Pokemon Adventure's manga. It was actually pretty good. Compare it to the anime and you cringe at the difference in writing. Adventures had a good plot. So thus, I had to write this. That and I couldn't let my kid brother out write me. (This'll beat Firered by a mile!)

/

A boy, named Ash, with a dream to become a Pokemon Master sets out on his journey to achieve his dreams. We've all heard this, right? Wrong! As Ash "Red" Ketchum sets off with an old friend from school, Ash encounters his old childhood rival Gary "Blue" Oak and a mischievous thief who has an interest in legendary Pokemon. This isn't your father's Pokemon story, this is Pokemon: Rebooted!

/

"Alright, Pikachu use Electro Ball!" a young trainer with charcoal black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a red jacket, and blue jeans exclaimed.

The mouse Pokemon unleashed a bright sphere of lightning that zapped his opponent's Raticate. Swirls were visible in its eyes as it collapsed.

"Aww man!" a small kid shouted as he returned his rat Pokemon to its orb.

"Good match." the trainer said.

"He is as good as the rumors say." the youngster muttered.

"Huh?" the trainer questioned.

Before the kid could respond, the trainer in red was pounced on by his Pikachu.

"Calm down, buddy!" the trainer exclaimed as he was licked by the mouse.

"You did great, Ash!" a girl his age with blonde hair exclaimed.

"You think so?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I told you that you'd preform well in the league. You ought to join!" the girl replied as she clasped her hands together.

"I don't see why not to enter." Ash said.

"Wonderful!" the blonde cheered as she hugged Ash.

"Easy there, Serena." Ash groaned.

A slight blush formed on both Ash and Serena's face as they pushed each other away, and looked away.

"I figure if I'm going to enter I better get to Professor Oak's lab." Ash said, changing the subject.

As they scampered towards the lab, Ash collided with another boy.

"Well, it isn't the losers from my old school." the boy with spiky brown hair mocked.

"We aren't losers, Gary! Especially Ash, he could kick your butt any day!" Serena boasted.

"Ha! Just like back in school, Ashy-boy, your girlfriend does all your fighting!" Gary laughed.

"Excuse me, but we're only friends!" Ash replied.

"Yeah, that's ridiculous." Serena added.

"Ahh, who cares! I just got the best Pokemon from gramps!" Gary boasted. "Now I, Gary 'Blue' Oak can start my journey and discover the ways of Pokemon!"

With his usual swagger, Gary marched down the road until he disappeared from sight.

"He still is as arrogant as ever." Ash muttered as he raised his eyebrow.

"I thought his classroom jerk personality would wear off by now." Serena added.

"I guess not." Ash replied as he approached the lab.

As he entered the research facility, he was amazed by the equipment in the lab.

"Have you seen anything like it?" Ash asked.

"This is incredible!" Serena exclaimed.

"I see you are impressed." an older man in a white lab coat said.

Ash nodded as he followed the professor towards a table.

"I imagine you are here for your starter." Professor Oak said.

"Yeah. You see I was interested in entering the Pokemon League." Ash explained.

"I see, I thought you'd show up to enter the league." Professor Oak said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Of course, you have the very heart of a trainer." the professor replied.

"Told ya." Serena chimed in as she glared at Ash.

"You have grit, determination, and integrity. I believe you have unbelievable potential." Professor Oak said.

Ash nodded as he glanced over the three orbs on the table.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Ash hollered as he lifted the orb up.

"The grass type? Good choice." Professor Oak said.

"Thank you." Ash said.

The professor nodded as Ash turned to leave.

"Wait!" he cried out.

Ash stopped and spun around to see him toss a strange device. The trainer caught it in his hands and glanced over it.

"What is it?" Ash questioned.

"A Pokedex, I always dreamed of recording the data of all the Pokemon in the world. With this device a trainer finally can." Professor Oak explained.

"Thank you." Ash said.

"Your welcome, good luck." the professor replied with a grin.

Ash left the lab with the device in his hands, and looked up at the sky.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Serena asked.

"I was just thinking, it's a long journey to get to the Indigo Plateau. It be a lot easier if you'd join me." Ash answered as he smiled.

"Well, I-if you s-say so. I'd love to go!" Serena stammered.

"Then that settles it!" Ash exclaimed as he started off down the road.

"Ash, wait up!" Serena shouted as she tried to catch up to the trainer.

/

Author's Note Number Two: As much as I like Pokeshipping, it has become SO predictable...bike trashed...not really about the bike but afraid to admit the truth, you get the point. I decided to use Serena as his traveling partner on the basis that they're schoolmates. (Not canon, but I thought it'd make a good story).Two, I thought the Ash=Red/Gary=Blue would be interesting to use and work with if they were schoolmates.

I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Smell ya later!

Signed,

ThePokemonMaster11


	2. Bugging Out

Ash finally slowed down as he approached a small meadow a few miles out of Pallet Town. Several streams flowed along the side of the road. The trainer slowly approached the grass and stopped to read a wooden sign.

"Finally, you slowed down." Serena gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

Ash pointed to the faded letters written on the sign.

"Be are of Be ill?" Serena muttered.

"Either someone couldn't spell, or there are something out here that isn't friendly." Ash replied.

With a bit more caution, the trainers continued down the dirt road. Serena pointed up into the trees at a small basket-like object that was tucked away in the trees. Small birds, about the size of a robin, sat upon the long branches.

"Look Ash, the birds are watching us." Serena said with a smile.

"Yeah, it looks like the Pidgey are out today." Ash said.

Across from the tree filled with Pidgey sat a tall apple tree. Tons of the plump, red fruit hung from the branches. A small rumble from the pit of the trainers' stomachs quickly reminded them they hadn't eaten.

"Perhaps we should stop and eat before heading to Viridian City." Ash laughed.

"If you say so." Serena said.

Ash threw his backpack underneath the shade of the apple tree. With his familiar determined expression on his face, he stood on his tiptoes in an attempt to reach several of the fruit. Unfortunately, it became quite apparent that the raven-haired trainer wouldn't be able to reach any of the apples.

"Couldn't Pikachu climb up there?" Serena suggested as she sat down next to the tree trunk.

Ash nodded as he reached for the electric type's Pokeball. Several scratches, scuffs, and smudges seemed to cover the orb. For this wasn't just a Pokemon, this was his first Pokemon. Learning at the Pokemon Academy in Pallet Town had its advantages, and the gift he received was one of them. Just as he was about to send his faithful electric type out, a large clump of amber-colored sticky goo fell down on him. Serena laughed and shook her head before trying to get up.

"Ick! What is this stuff?!" she exclaimed as her hand was covered in the same sticky gunk.

As she stared up into the tree, Serena gulped as she pointed at a large, grey, paper-like nest that hung from the branches above them.

"I think I figured out what they were talking about!" she shrieked.

Ash looked over at the nest and yelped as several black and yellow insects emerged from the nests. Their striped bodies were known by all. He scooped up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here!" Ash shouted as he grabbed Serena's hand and sprinted down the road.

Both trainers peeked over their shoulders, the Beedrill inched closer and closer to the trainers. As the road started to get steeper, Serena tripped over a small stone. Ash stopped as he realized that Serena was no longer by his side. The wasp-like Pokemon caught up to Serena and buzzed as they were about to attack. Several rocks pelted the gang of bug types.

"Leave her alone!" Ash exclaimed as he held a armful of stones.

The bug types shifted their focus on Ash and headed for him. Fumbling a Pokeball, Ash managed to throw the orb.

"Bulba!" a small grass Pokemon exclaimed.

Before Ash could shout out on order, the bug types swarmed him and began to attack. Sharp stingers poked Ash and Bulbasaur repeatedly.

"Ash!" Serena cried out in terror as she tried to get up.

She winced as her ankle gave out again and caused her to collapse.

"Save yourself, Bulbasaur!" Ash cried out to his starter as he rolled its orb to it.

"Bulba–saur!" it shouted as it unleashed a bright beam of light.

The bright yellow beam managed to hit all the bug types scattering them in all directions.

"You learned Solarbeam." Ash muttered.

Everything started to get fuzzy around him, and a wave of exhaustion swept over him. All of it seemed to leave when he shut his eyes.

/

Serena scrambled to try to get up despite her bad ankle. Through pure adrenaline, she managed to rush over to Ash's side. She gulped as she noticed his eyes were closed. That alone made her heart sink. Placing her hand against his forehead caused her to let out a sigh of relief. There was a pulse. Serena held up a small glass bottle filled with a clear fluid. She poured several drops on Ash's wounds and closed her eyes.

"You gotta snap out of it." Serena whispered.

A loud cough caused her to open her eyes. Serena opened her eyes and stared at Ash. His chocolate brown eyes were visible again.

"So what did I miss?" he asked weakly.

"Nothing." Serena replied with a smile.

His strength began to return, but his footsteps were very shaky. While stumbling around, Ash managed to prop himself up against a tree.

"How long do you think it'll take to get to Viridian from here?" Ash asked.

"You're in no state to travel." Serena said.

"I'm fine, it was just a few Beedrill stings." Ash replied.

A twinge of guilt flooded Serena's mind. She felt it was somewhat her fault Ash was hurt.

"You didn't have to help me the way you did." Serena muttered.

"I only did it because you're my friend." Ash said.

Friend, it was a word the trainers were familiar with.

"Do you still remember the first day of school?" Serena asked.

"Of course." Ash said with his trademark grin.

/

Silver lockers lined the hallways of what appeared to be a school. A young girl with blonde hair reluctantly strolled down the hallway with anxiety. Fear was visible in her eyes as she looked around at all the students. She gulped as she headed out onto the playground. A young boy with spiky brown hair, charcoal black eyes, an oversized blue shirt, and black pants approached her.

"Well, I finally get to meet the new loser in our class. I'm Gary Oak, grandson of the professor, but everyone likes to call me Blue. Look, you're not from around here so I'll make things easy for ya. Losers like you better not get in my way." the boy hissed.

Serena took a few steps back before stumbling backwards and twisting her ankle from tripping over a tire in the ground.

"Serves you right, loser." Gary snickered.

"Leave her alone, Gary!" a young boy in a red shirt exclaimed bitterly.

"I was saying hello to the new girl, Ashy-boy." Gary replied.

"Don't call me Ashy-boy!" Ash growled.

Gary rolled his eyes as he turned to leave.

"Buzzkill." Gary muttered as he strutted off towards the slide like a prideful Piplup.

Ash approached the girl slowly and smiled as he kneeled down beside her.

"I just want to move back to Kalos." she muttered as several tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't let Gary get you down, what he doesn't know about losers is it takes one to know one." Ash joked.

The girl giggled at Ash's remark and her tears stopped.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, not everyone here is a jerk like Gary." the boy added.

"I'm Serena, my family just moved here from Kalos." the girl replied in a faint whisper.

"Nice to meet you." Ash said as he tried to help her up.

Serena struggled to stand up on her injured ankle, and fell over again.

"I can't get up!" she exclaimed.

"Never say that you can't! You should never give up!" Ash scolded as he pulled out a small vial of liquid and sprayed it on her ankle.

"This stuff is magic." Ash laughed as he tried to help Serena up.

The young girl stumbled around before regaining her balance.

"Thank you, Ash." she said with a faint blush on her face as she hugged the boy.

"Your welcome, if you need anything just ask. I consider you my friend." Ash said.

/

"You still haven't abandoned your dream, have you?" Serena asked.

A passion formed in Ash's eyes that answered the question.

"Like I said before; I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch Pokemon is my ultimate test, and to train them is my cause. I won't give up, even if it means that I have to travel across the land." Ash said.

"Then we better get started; at the speed you're moving we'll never get to the Indigo Plateau, let alone Viridian City." Serena teased.

/

Author's Note: Is it just me or does Serena totally remind me of Yellow? In Japan, Ash refers to her as "The straw hat girl". Hmm...was it the Hebrew language that has no word for coincidence? I hope my readers enjoy this chapter. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Smell ya later!—ThePokemonMaster11


End file.
